stateoffantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Hatchford
Appearance *'Hair color: '''Brown *'Eye color: 'Brown *'Trademark: '''My toned body I exercise a lot, so I'm in great shape. My body is really toned and a bit muscular. Despite all of that, I'm extremely girly. I like skirts, flats, and crop tops. I wear bright colors a lot and I'm not afraid to experiment with fashion. One thing I own a lot of is shoes. I get really excited about them for some reason. I have shoes ranging from flats, to high tops, to combat boots, to stilettos. I feel like there is one outfit in the world that go perfectly with every pair of shoes. Family Georgia Hatchford She was my mom. She was the definition of a perfect mom: sacrificing, caring, confident, and loving. She and my dad would work their butts off everyday. She used to tell me stories about hunters and huntresses who worked hard to kill off supernatural beings when I was little. I thought those were just stories but I didn't realize that my mom and dad actually were past hunters before they had me. Charles Hatchford My dad. He was overprotective. He wouldn't let me out of the house without pepper spray. I didn't know why until they got attacked. I loved him. We were really close. My dad and I shared a love of sports and art. We would play all the time. I still really miss him. History I was born to Georgia and Charles Hatchford, two normal people. We lived in the city of Yorkshire as a happy family with no worries, I thought. When I was 12, that all changed when someone showed up at my door and waved their hand. The next thing I knew, my parents were on the floor covered in blood. I ran away as fast as I could. I lived on the streets for about a month before a family found and adopted me. I told them my story and before I knew it, the gave me a knife filled with poison. They turned out to be hunters and told me my parents were killed by a wizard. We moved to Carlingford for me to train. From then on, I swore to try to kill every supernatural being I know of. Personality I'm a pretty friendly person. I have been known, on occasion, to explode, before. Other than that, I'm usually really nice if I have a good feeling about you. I have a lot of trust issues. I'm really cautious, mostly because I'm a huntress. I can act nice at first, but in an instant, I can turn on you. I sense good and bad auras, too. It's weird, but cool. Don't think I'm just an innocent, defenseless girl. I keep weapons everywhere and I never miss my aim. I can tell when someone lies, so watch out. Friends and Enemies Trivia *I'm flexible *Taken <3 Tumblr mr020m2oZ31s1lnifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mr0zdzNNv41rvtrp6o1 250.jpg Tumblr mr0oaxPeGF1sqaqh0o3 250.png Tumblr mr0oaxPeGF1sqaqh0o1 250.png Tumblr mqxrmqxQj91qbqqg2o1 500.jpg Tumblr mqwyssfpFp1sage4ho10 250.gif Tumblr mqviwdqMK11sqbqkmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqviv6RcN91sqbqkmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqi34gMTWS1r97xy5o2 500.gif Tumblr mqvistiKz61sqbqkmo1 500.png Tumblr inline mqxji6Dvfk1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mqzibgceP91rijp9uo2 250.gif Tumblr mr2jfkutYe1qc7qoko1 250.png Tumblr mqz9g6gwpW1sc0q42o1 500.gif Tumblr mqlbwxxeRu1srhk9zo1 500.jpg Tumblr msdhnjyTo51qef1jzo6 250.jpg Tumblr msdhnjyTo51qef1jzo5 250.jpg Tumblr msdhnjyTo51qef1jzo4 250.jpg Tumblr msdhnjyTo51qef1jzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io9 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io6 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io7 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io5 r3 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io4 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io3 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io2 250.gif Tumblr mscotb6pLQ1qbba3io1 250.gif Tumblr ms9hdxjLzW1qgbcj3o1 250.gif Tumblr ms5ih0UcUM1rww2a4o1 400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Humans